Teatro Mágico
by N Scorupkos
Summary: Existen lugares mágicos en los que tus sueños más profundos, tus deseos más anhelados, tus recuerdos más oscuros y olvidados, se hacen realidad...
1. L'amour

**L'amour**

Quitó la fastidiosa humedad impregnada en su rostro con ayuda de su mano, siguió con el mismo paso lánguido mientras entonaba una extraña melodía que ni él mismo alcanzaba a descifrar.

Dobló por la misma esquina en la que vio entrar a su compañero de armas, sacó un cigarrillo de su vieja chaqueta junto con un extraño encendedor. El calar un poco de nicotina hizo que sus pupilas se dilataran y brillaran, mientras su lengua se glorificaba con aquel sabor tan añorado.

¿Hace cuánto tiempo venía caminando? Realmente no lo sabía, sin embargo, mientras más se adentraba a ese lugar, más extraño le resultaba.

Quizás porque no era como esas callejuelas por las que llegaba a caminar, plagadas de luces neón y vitrales detrás de los cuales, distintas mujeres contoneaban sus cuerpos de forma lasciva prometiéndole la mejor noche de su vida.

Mucho menos, como aquellas repletas de tabernas con hombres alegres, embriagados por el destilado de un mosto de cereales o la fermentación de la malta.

No, no lo era. Tal vez por eso le resultaba extraño, pero entonces: _"¿a qué tipo de lugar irán estos idiotas?",_ se cuestionó al tiempo que su boca dejaba escapar el humo del cigarrillo mezclado con su propio vaho.

Siguió caminando por aquella zona estrecha y oscura, aspirando bocanadas de nicotina. _'La garganta del diablo'_ , se le ocurrió nombrar ese lugar.

Su tarareo seguía y su curiosidad aumentaba, hasta que finalmente…

¡Impresión!

Sus ojos se agrandaron y su cuerpo se dobló de forma extraña debido a la fuerza que necesitaban aquellas carcajadas -un tanto sombrías y huecas-, que emergían de su garganta.

\- "¡Pero qué idiotez es esta! ¿Un circo? ¡Enserio Leo, aún eres un niñato!"- decía mientras giraba sobre sus pies sin parar de reír, para andar nuevamente por aquel camino sobre el cual había llegado.

"¡Por Athena! " – gritó. ¿De dónde demonios había salido aquel jodido mimo que obstruía su camino?

― "¡No jodas!" ― exclamó empujándolo.

El mimo tomo su mano y de pronto la musiquilla peculiar de los circos se hizo escuchar y de la nada, una horda de gente se arremolino contra él. Payasos, mimos, bailarinas, enanos...

¡Todo era un festín!

El chico de extraño aspecto no supo cómo, pues juraba no haber dado ni un solo paso, pero repentinamente se encontró adentro de aquel 'circo'.

― "¡Con un demonio!" ―gritaba―"¿Qué diablos? ¡Quítense! ¡Déjenme salir! ¡Los mandare al infierno, estúpida gente!"

―"Tranquilo señor."― escuchó decir a un hombre bastante robusto, vestido con el típico traje rojo y botas de presentador de circo que venía hacia él.― "Lo estábamos esperando."

La muchedumbre se dispersó y él respiró profundamente. Más 'tranquilo' y con mirada investigadora; observó el lugar buscando a _aquel idiota_ al que se le había ocurrido seguir, mientras el presentador le daba la bienvenida y decía… quien sabe que cosas.

El recinto era mucho más amplio de lo que parecía por fuera, al parecer la carpa solo era una fachada, pues en realidad no era un circo.

Observó que las paredes estaban tapizadas de espejos, el techo teñido de múltiples colores que difícilmente permitían identificar dónde comenzaba uno y terminaba otro; el piso parecía un gran tablero de ajedrez y la gente… la gente con sus ojos cristalinos y perdidos parecía embelesada por semejante lugar.

―"…cada uno de ellos tiene un espectáculo especial para usted. ¿Quiere entrar?"

― "¿Qué?"― preguntó el chico de cabello azul y bebió de un solo sorbo el líquido lechoso contenido en ese extraño vaso que sostenía su mano derecha. Sintió su garganta quemar y se preguntó en qué momento había llegado ese vaso a su mano.

Desafortunadamente su cabeza no logró formular una respuesta lógica y rápida puesto que su atención se centró en el estúpido gordo de traje rojo que reía de forma burlona.

\- "Venga" - le dijo mientras lo tomaba del brazo con familiaridad.

― "¡Con un demonio, no pienso entrar a ningún lado!" ― exclamó el chico mientras se jalaba hacia atrás zafándose del agarre del presentador.― "¡Ahora mismo me largo!"

― "Lo lamento señor, pero eso resultará imposible. Una vez adentro, no puede salir hasta ver algún espectáculo."

― "¡Ya veremos!"― sostuvo desafiante el muchacho.

Comenzó a caminar por aquel amplio y lleno espacio buscando la salida, recorrió todo el lugar y finalmente… ¡NADA! No había puerta alguna. _"Perra suerte"_ , pensó.

―"Venga señor, le mostrare los espectáculos" ―dijo con una enorme sonrisa el presentador, sonrisa que aquel chico quería borrar de un solo puñetazo; pero comprendió que lo mejor sería seguir el juego.

El presentador lo llevó hacia los espejos. ― "Por cierto señor, no me he presentado, mi nombre es…"

― "Me importa un bledo cual sea tu jodido nombre, dime, ¿dónde están esos estúpidos espectáculos?"

― "Aquí mismo, señor" ―aseguraba el presentador señalando los espejos. ¡Ah claro, ahora se burlaba de él!

― "¡Crees, que soy idiota! Aquí solo veo mi ref..." ― lo asombroso de la situación impidió que el chico siguiera hablando.

Y es que, algo extraño ocurrió. Los espejos se transformaron en una pantalla líquida, mostrando del otro lado a gente divirtiéndose. ¡La misma que hace un momento estaba ahí con él, rodeándolo!

El chico de cabellera azul dio un paso hacia atrás, abrió y cerró sus ojos tratando de aclarar su visión. Giro sobre sus pies, y sorprendido se dio cuenta qué, de los muchos que había visto, ahora solo quedaban tres enormes espejos a su alrededor y no solo eso, ya que el presentador y él eran los únicos en ese espacio.

" _¿En qué momento toda la gente se traslado del otro lado, o, en qué maldito momento hemos entrado a este cuarto triangular?"_ , pensó.

― "Y bien, señor, ¿a cuál de ellos desea entrar?" ― el chico no entendía que pasaba. En su cabeza solo existía el ruido que minutos antes toda esa gente hacia y que ahora estaban 'adentro' de los espejos.

Giraba y veía las imágenes que los 'espejos' le devolvían. Una -hace mucho olvidada-, sensación de miedo comenzaba a apoderarse de él.

Agitó su cabeza logrando que se despejara, pero la lucidez no tardó mucho ya que una extraña melodía de ritmos dramáticos se adueño rápidamente de ella. Venia del espejo que se encontraba atrás de su espalda.

Aunque su perfil dictaba lo contrario, se acercó temeroso. Tocó con la yema de sus dedos el espejo, haciendo que éste se moviera como gelatina.

― "Adelante, el espectáculo está por comenzar…"― dijo el presentador con voz lúgubre y aspecto siniestro, empujando al joven dentro del espejo― "… señor, Death Mask."

* * *

 **Notas:** Hola gente linda, pues nada hace mucho pero muuuuucho tiempo publique esta historia en mi cuenta de nina scorupkos. La leí y dije, porqué no, vamos a terminarla... así que espero hacerlo ^^' ya que tengo tiempo sin escribir. Este cap lo re-edite, espero se entienda, oigan y...

¿Ustedes creen en lugares mágicos?... Qué será esto... ¿Cabaret, circo, teatro, qué será este lugar?...


	2. Salvatore

**Salvatore Corniglione**

La atmosfera en la que se adentro Death Mask era distinta a la de 'afuera'.

El lugar era un pequeño teatro. Había pocos lugares, todos ocupados por mujeres, a excepción de uno. El asiento de en medio, de la fila de en medio.

Camino cuidadosamente hacia él, pues el lugar no estaba bien alumbrado; y se sentó.

Su corazón latía más rápido de lo normal, se sentía intranquilo.

La música que segundos atrás había captado su atención seguía. Death Mask trato de reconocer el rostro de las mujeres que tenia al lado y detrás de él, pero fue inútil, ¡no se veía nada!

De pronto una voz llamó su atención: ― "¡Bienvenidos! Hoy les contare la triste y amarga historia de un chiquillo nacido en Sicilia" – comenzó a recitar un hombre con extraño sombrero y vestido con harapos-, "Hijo de…"

\- "¡No!... ¡Bastardo!" – interrumpió una especie de coro.

\- "¡Sí, eso! La historia del bastardo que tuvo el más grande mafioso siciliano con una puta…" – Finalizó el hombre tomando una guitarra que reposaba sobre la pared; la afino y el telón se abrió.

El _cuentacuentos_ comenzó a cantar…

" _El niño tiene hambre, la mamá se ha ido ya._

 _Lo han abandonado, por un tipo del bajo mar."_

Death Mask presto atención al escenario. Una deslumbrante luz se apoderó de él; DM espero que los actores salieran, pero no, en su lugar se proyectaba una especie de película de un lugar que conocía muy bien: _Sicilia_.

\- "Espera, _¿eso es una película?"_ \- se cuestionó mientras observaba detenidamente.

\- "No, eso es… eso es… "- comenzó a balbucear temerosamente. Y es que el telón que se había abierto era como una enorme ventana por la cual podía ver el mundo exterior.

¿Cómo es posible eso? ¿Cómo es posible abrir un telón y echar un vistazo a Sicilia, y dejar que la brisa del mar entre? ¿Cómo es posible que esa gente no se dé cuenta que la están observando? ¡Debe ser una película! Pero... parece tan real.

" _El niño llora y llora. La mamá, ¿dónde estará?_

 _Flirteando en Ibiza, con algún alemán."_

En el 'escenario' apareció una mujer de cabello rubio cargando a un bebé llorando, mientras era golpeada por un hombre de aspecto sádico. El corazón de DM dio un vuelco al entender de quién se trataba… ¡era su madre!... Y si quién la golpeaba era el _hijo de puta_ de su padre.

¿Qué carajo estaba pasando?

El _cuentacuentos siguió_ con el relato:

\- "Un pequeño de tan solo seis años, deambulando por las peores calles de Sicilia. Buscando y mendigando un poco de comida. Preguntándose _, ¿dónde está mamá?_ Preguntándose, _¿_ por _qué diablos tuve que nacer?_ …Salvatore Corniglione. ¡Oh! ¡Pobre niño!"

Enfatizaba el hombre de forma calamitosa elevando las manos al cielo.

\- "¡El vivo reflejo de su padre! Aprendiendo a defenderse de los mayores que lo herían, aguantando las golpizas que los idiotas matones de su padre, le daban cada que iba a buscarlo… Aquel chiquillo con un poder extraño, hablando con almas perdidas, aquel chiquillo… encontrando el amor…"

" _Parece que yo. Yo hago del amor,_

 _algo caprichoso e inmoral."_

Death Mask observaba pasar su niñez, intento levantarse de la butaca pero fue en vano, el cuentacuentos proseguía. - "Pero, ¿el amor?... Eso es solo es una idiotez que no se hizo para él. O eso pensó hasta que la conoció…"- finalizó el hombre haraposo, y DM se estremeció.

Aquella niña, aquella niña. DM encontró la fuerza para levantarse de la butaca y salir de aquel jodido lugar, pero una delicada mano lo detuvo.

" _Respecto a ti._

 _Sólo soy un cuentacuentos, y ahora estoy triste y mal."_

\- "¿Quién es el amor del pequeño Salvatore?, se preguntaran… Alina, si, ese es el nombre de esa linda chiquilla que conoció en aquel callejón. Esa chiquilla por quien su corazón latió, esa chiquilla por quien sufrió, esa chiquilla que no olvido..."

" _El niño ya es un hombre._

 _Ha sobrevivido a la gravedad_."

Death Mask no podía creerlo. La mujer sentada a su derecha era ella, ¡Alina! ¡Estaba viva!

El cuentacuentos seguía con la historia, pero DM no presto más atención. No. Prefirió, ansiosamente, bombardear a la chica de ojos azules y cabello como el sol con preguntas. Preguntas que solo tuvieron por respuesta una cálida sonrisa.

" _La ironía de la física._

 _Enemiga de la sinceridad."_

El siciliano no apartaba los ojos de aquella mujer. Las emociones que había creído muertas, resucitaron en él.

\- "¿En dónde has estado?" - preguntó nuevamente - "¿Trabajas aquí? Te creí muerta"... Nada, no había respuestas, Alina Monchieri solo sonreía. Ella llevo su vista al escenario y él hizo lo mismo.

La historia ahora se centraba en su llegada al Santuario. Se vio entrenando, peleando… matando. La siguiente escena le resulto aún más incómoda. Se vio llegando a Sicilia y llorando la 'muerte' de esa bella mujer que ahora estaba sentada a su lado.

Y entonces, los recuerdos lo bombardearon.

Recordó lo mucho que disfruto haber extraído y llevado al Yomotsu, el alma de su _maldito_ padre junto a las malditas almas de su esposa e hijas…

De alguna manera tenía que vengar la muerte de Alina, _¿no?_ , y que mejor forma que matando al _maldito hijo de puta_ que le había quitado toda alegría, junto con su estúpida familia.

Una sonrisa retorcida se formo en su cara, pues también recordó que esos rostros fueron los primeros en 'decorar' la casa de cáncer y porqué había cambiado su nombre a Death Mask.

El chico observaba a Alina _, -"Estas viva"-_ pensaba.

" _El amor distrae._

 _El amor confunde._

 _¡Ay qué coño es el amor!_

 _¡Esas parejas que se besan y se tocan!_

 _¡Absenta!"_

La 'obra' seguía en el escenario y el cuentacuentos continuaba relatando la vida de DM en el santuario.

 _¿Hasta qué punto terminará?,_ se preguntó Salvatore.

" _Parece que yo. Yo hago del amor,_

 _algo caprichoso e inmoral._

 _Respecto a ti._

 _Sólo soy un cuentacuentos, y ahora estoy triste y mal."_

Las mujeres del auditorio comenzaron a murmurar…

" _El hombre ya es grande._

 _Odia a los poetas como yo._

 _Que mueven los hilos de las vidas._

 _L'amour"_

\- "¡¿Qué diablos?!" -dijo Death Mask- "¡Eso paso, justo hace un rato!"- exclamó, mientras observaba su llegada a ese lugar y la plática que había tenido con el jodido presentador.

Lo que sucedió en seguida lo dejo estupefacto. En el 'escenario' se vio a sí mismo, justamente en sentado en la butaca, pareciera que el escenario se hubiese convertido en un espejo y entonces, finalmente pudo ver los rostros de aquellas mujeres que estaban con él en el auditorio. Esos rostros eran… ¡Eran el rostro descarnado de Alina!

Su ritmo cardiaco aumento de manera descomunal. Quito su brazo de los hombros de la mujer que tenia al lado y la observó. ¡Sí, era Alina, con el rostro descarnado!

De un solo tirón se levanto de su lugar. Al parecer todas aquellas 'Alinas' ahora con rostros deformes, diabólicos; intentaban abrazarlo y arrastrarlo al Yumotsu.

Death Mask intento quitárselas como pudo. Las volvió a observar detenidamente, pero ya no eran 'Alina', sino todas aquellas almas que había mandado a ese maldito lugar…

" _¡Ay, l'amour, l'amour!..._

 _Cogéis un lápiz y os creéis fantásticos."_

Al escuchar al cuentacuentos, cantar y reír de forma siniestra, Death Mask instintivamente giro para verlo, y entonces su miedo se acrecentó aún más. El maldito cuentacuentos no era otra persona más que…

" _¡Yo también sé decir cosas!_

 _¡Yo también soy maravillosa!_

 _¡L'amour!"_

¡Él mismo! ¡Burlándose!

\- " Adiós Death Mask, púdrete en el infierno"- le escuchaba decir mientras seguía riendo de forma siniestra, y él era arrastrado al Yumotsu.

* * *

 **Notas:** Hola gente, pues aquí la segunda parte de esta historia. La verdad es que esta historia se me ocurrió, como ya les dije, hace muuucho tiempo cuando leí el Lobo Estepario y escuché el CD Freak Show de Enrique Bunbury. Obviamente lo que canta el cuentacuentos es la canción L'amour, que viene en este CD. Y tan pronto la escuche pensé en DM, y así fue como se dio.

Aún nos faltan dos caballeros por pasar a este sitio, ¿quienes serán?... Ya saben si les gusta dejen sus comentarios, sino, también!


End file.
